Unworthy of Him
by LillyFrost
Summary: Kenny doesn't think that he deserves Kyle's love because everyone he has ever loved has left him. Kyle finds out about his feelings for him, and has to sort out what is in his heart.


**Short first Chapter I know, but the other ones will be much longer, I promise. I am on a K2 kick but I haven't decided yet if this should end tragically or happily. Hmmmm...**

* * *

><p>I hate Fridays. I know that sounds weird coming from a 16 year old slut but it's true. I actually like school and when the weekend comes around all I ever have planned is to lay in bed (well actually it's a old mattress on my bedroom floor but whatever) or wander around the train tracks in the snow. Very fun.<p>

Not that I don't have friends, I do. It's just that I don't want to annoy them with my presence or push into their private adventures like a selfish being. I realized around Grade 6 that they didn't need me there, that I was just tagging along all those times. It was kind of depressing, knowing that no one needed me or wanted me. But I had gotten over that and now spent my favorite time at school, with _him._ He was the source of all my happiness, but also a lot of my grief.

I was lost in thoughts of him when :

" Yo, McCormick! You free tonight?"

"Huh?"

I look up to see Token standing there with a big grin on his face.

" I'm having a big blow-out tonight! You're coming right?"

" Yeah, sure. I'm free."

With an quick Awesome, Token left to go tell Red and Bebe about it.

As if out of thin air my three oldest friends came were next to me and draped themselves across the desks near me. I was greeted with:

" Hey Kinneh." ," Morning, Kenny! You are here early." and a curt nod from Stan. That has normal, Stan had taken a strong disliking to me and I didn't really know why.

My eyes rose to meet Kyle's sparkling emerald ones, he had chosen the seat across from me and behind Stan. His body is angled towards me and I decide to tune everything else out and just focus on him.

" Yeah, my dad was mad this morning because he won't be seeing Karen this month so I had to get out you know?" Oh god I can't believe I just said all that, it's embarrassing.

Kyle lays a hand on my arm, looking worried, for some reason.

" Does that mean you won't be seeing her either?"

Ever since my mom left my dad when I was 12, taking my baby sister with her, we only get to see Karen once a month, often times, less. I used to wonder why my mother didn't bring me too, save me from South Park but then I think about how much better there lives are without us in it and I feel a little better.

" Yeah, but it's cool, she has a dance recital to go to and I wouldn't want her to have to skip it, just to come home." I feel my voice catch a little, wishing I could see Karen dance.

Suddenly I am being pulled into a hug, thin arms wrapping around me and holding me tight. I close my eyes for a second and breathe in Kyle's hair and sit there contently until-

" Fags!"

Cartman of course pulls me out of my dream like state, making Kyle unwrap his arms from my waist and start another argument with fatass.

I catch Stan glaring at me, big time but I could care less! Kyle hugged me!

As our homeroom teacher walks in, I turn to face the front, a ginormous grin stuck on my face.

I sit with them at lunch, Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Butters. Wendy and her posse used to sit with us too but then Stan broke up with her for some mysterious reason and she now sits at her own table. No one really misses her.

When I sit down with my pudding cup, Kyle instantly starts piling half his fries on to a plate, covers them with ketchup just how I like it and places it in front of me. I tried to stop him before, claiming I was okay and didn't need any charity but then Kyle went into debate mode, claiming they always gave him to much food, he doubted I had had breakfast, on and on until I had to just accept.

" So apparently _Craig _is going to Token's tonight. Any plans, Kenny?"

I grit my teeth and close my eyes, before answering.

" So what, Cartman?"

" So what? So are you planning on getting him drunk and having your way with him? Because I would like to know beforehand so I don't walk in on it again like last time."

My face was burning crimson from the memory of Cartman walking in on me and Craig in a very compromising position at a party four months ago. Of course Cartman hadn't let me forget, preferring to remind me at the worst times and worse still, Craig now tended to follow me around like a little, lost puppy. It's getting really annoying.

"N-no, lard butt I am not going to _get him _drunk! I am not a complete asshole!" I was half yelling and Kyle was looking at me with a amused expression.

" Geez, calm down, poor boy. Then who are you going to go after?"

" No one. I am not interested in anyone. Nor am I going to go after anyone in the near future."

This was met with stunned silence from all four boys.

" Well- jeez, Kenny, is that because you are already dating Craig?" Butters asks with an innocent look on his face.

"Ugh." with a grunt I lay my head on the table crossing my arms overhead.

The guys start talking about Bebe's new boyfriend and I tune them out easily. I can't believe they think I am _dating _Craig Tucker. Sure we hang out and smoke after school. And sure I had sex with him, in fact he is the only guy I have ever slept with, but right after it happened I knew it was a mistake. Craig deserves someone who can be loyal to him, who loves him unconditionally and would never leave him. I am not that person. At least not with him.

"Hey." A long, nimble finger pokes my arm. I look up in to the eyes of my saviour, my Kyle.

"Yeah?"

"Ignore him. We all know you aren't dating Craig, he just loves bugging you." Kyle tells me in a soft voice.

"Thank you,Kyle. You are a really good friend."

" No problem Ken. So, do you want to come with me and Stan to the party, tonight? I'm driving."

I catch Stan giving me a look, but since I can never say no to Kyle, I find my self saying "Sure, sounds fun."


End file.
